It Started With a Kiss
by Cenarias of Sapphire
Summary: Bcoz of a kiss, Crystal was saved from her coma by Hiei. Bcoz of Mukoro's love, Hiei was saved and now he promised to himself that he will love Mukuro for what she have done to him. I'm bad at summary, sorry. HieixOc
1. Naked Lies

**It Started With a Kiss**

This is the first time I wrote HieixOcxKuwabara fic. I hope you enjoy.

Italics words are thoughts.

Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Summary: **Crystal is Kuwabara first love before he met Yukina. Now that he met Crystal, Kuwabara seems to act weird in front of her. One day, because of Kuwabara's stupidness, Crystal was accidentally hit by a truck and now in a state of coma. Then one day, Crystal suddenly woke and starting to search for the guy who kissed her. The problem is Kuwabara told her that he is the one who rescued her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter One: Naked Lies**

It was early in the morning at the hospital, when Kuwabara suddenly shouted happily. Seeing his first love trying to sit up and looking at him happily. Immediately, Kuwabara stood up from his seat and was about to hug her when a strong punched has been released into his face sending him flying to the wall. Crystal turned to her side seeing a tall woman with a cigarette in her hand; it was Shizuru Kuwabara, Kuwabara's elder sister.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Shizuru asked annoyingly as she approached him. Kuwabara quickly stood up and bended to his knees begging to spare his life. "You're an idiot!" Shizuru punched her little brother again making his nose bleeding badly. Crystal laughed at that scene; Shizuru noticed that she is awake; she sat beside her at the bed. "It's a good thing that you're awake." Shizuru smiled at her while patting her back lightly. "Yeah…" Crystal muttered putting his into her lap. "Thanks to that man who kissed me." She turned to face Kuwabara, who was fixing his bleeding nose. Shizuru just laughed at her slightly. "My little brother kissed you?" Shizuru whispered into her ear sarcastically. "How can you be so sure?" Crystal looked at Kuwabara again then at her. "I don't know…" She muttered making Shizuru looked at her tenderly. "You will find him, I'm sure." Shizuru looked at the window making Crystal titled her head to the side. "I'm sure." Crystal just smiled at her statement, seeing how she dragged her little brother outside her room.

"_**I hope I can find him."**_

She looked outside the window, seeing a large maple tree across from her tree. She didn't know that Hiei was there looking at her seriously. As she touched her lips trying to remember who kissed her, Hiei felt his lips twitched. She almost remembered how the kiss felt; it was warm, gentle at the same time the person who kissed her is shaking as if he was so shy for doing that thing. She already knew that the person was gentle yet shy in the inside. She lay in her bed again watching the ceiling intently until her eyes slowly closing then she fell asleep.

"_**My prince charming…"**_

While at the maple tree, Hiei's jagan eyes were opened. He was so shocked when he heard those words. Hiei slightly leaned on the tree and put his hand into his forehead. **_"What is a prince charming anyway…?"_** His cheeks were blushing from embarrassment. **_"Who cares, it must be a trash word or something!" _**He scoffed then jumped down from the tree. When he was about to go back to the demon world, he glanced a little at her room and scowled. **_"I just did it because of sympathy, woman!"_** Then he walked away, he didn't know that Kurama was behind at the maple tree spying on his moves. **_"Sympathy, huh?" _**He smiled looking at Crystal's room.

While at Kuwabara's room, Shizuru and Yuseke were laughing at Kuwabara's statement. He was so sure that he was the one who kissed her and rescued her from that coma incident. He tasted her lips as yummy as chocolates; he wanted more. But, he can't because she can't feel him whatever he do because she was in the state of a coma. Then he left her then the next morning Crystal was alive and trying to sit up just to look at him.

"Ok fine, we believed you." Yuseke stopped his laughing and looked at Shizuru. "I don't know what you have done in your mouth…" Shizuru smiled lightly at him. "You saved her." She hugged her little brother. Kuwabara just laughed conceitedly and released his reiken. "I will tell her that it is I who saved and will do anything for her to make her fall for me ones again." Shizuru's appeared a vein in her head and suddenly punched him. "What about Yukina, you two timer?" When Kuwabara heard her name, he suddenly felt silent and looked at the floor seriously. Shizuru knew that if he gets back together with Crystal, Yukina definitely will be sad and the worst part Hiei might rip him apart. Kuwabara can't decide which of the two he will choose. If he chooses Crystal, Yukina be so sad and will definitely cry. If he chooses Yukina, Crystal will never know that he is the one who saved her and it will break his heart seeing Crystal crying because of him. He was torn between two girls, whoever he chooses; it will bring happiness to this girl while the other is suffering from heart break.

"_**I'm sorry, Yukina…"**_

As she saw his little brother leaving the room, she already knew what the consequence is. Kuwabara silently slid the door opened and slowly walked towards her. He slightly shook her. Crystal mumbled and sat up seeing Kuwabara seriously looking at her. She held his hands then smiled at him. "What is the matter?" Kuwabara didn't reply instead he pulled her into his arms making her gasped.

"I was the one who kissed you."

Crystal broke away then looked at him shocked; she slowly put her hand into his cheek. "You are?" Crystal asked him again now tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Yes." Kuwabara reassured her and smiled at her. She just put her arms around him and happily.

"_**I found you at last!"**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter One**

**Do you like it?**

**Want me to continue?**

**R&R**


	2. Behind those crimson eyes

**It Started With a Kiss**

I'm so bored that I don't know what to do inside this lonely house. I forgot to describe what Crystal looks like, sorry guys. Crystal is a 16 yrs old girl, has a long pink hair just like young Genkai. Her eyes were deep set of pink and stands about 5'3. She is so short, I know, just like me. I don't know what Hiei's height but I will not freak out if he stands about 4'8…

Italics words are thoughts.

Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Summary: **Crystal is Kuwabara first love before he met Yukina. Now that he met Crystal, Kuwabara seems to act weird in front of her. One day, because of Kuwabara's stupidness, Crystal was accidentally hit by a truck and now in a state of coma. Then one day, Crystal suddenly woke up and starting to search for the guy who kissed her. The problem is Kuwabara told her that he is the one who rescued her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter Two: Behind Those Crimson Eyes **

Kuwabara was so happy seeing her smilling at him while hugging him. If he only knew, he is not the one who really rescued her it was him. Suddenly, Crystal broke away and sneezed a little. Crystal turned to the window and tilted her head to the side curiously asking herself. **_"I wonder who is that person thinking of me?" _**

"Are you okay?" Kuwabara shook her a little; she just nodded and smiled at him. Then Mr. Gregg, her doctor, came inside the room. When he saw Crystal, her patient, was awake; he smiled and rushed to her side. "I'm so glad you awake." Crystal giggled at him making him patted her head. "Do you want to go home now?" Crystal looked at Kuwabara then at him. "Yes." Crystal replied making Kuwabara hugged her. When Mr. Gregg went out of her room, Yuseke's gang came inside and rushed to her side. "I'm so glad you're awake now!" Keiko cheered. Crystal just nodded at her happily when she noticed that there was a young red haired man. "Who is he?" Crystal was pointing to Kurama. "He's Shuichi Minamino" Yuseke introduced him to Crystal, Kurama just smiled at her making her blushed. "Don't be shy, I won't bite you." Kurama giggled at her; Crystal looked at him and smiled also. "I hope we can be best friend for life." Kurama slightly blushed at her statement. **_"Hiei, you're so good at picking girls." _**Crystal just noticed that he was staring at her so she cleared her throat snapping out of his dream. "I'm sorry." Kurama apologized making her giggled. "It's alright." Crystal winked at him making Kuwabara gave Kurama a death glare. When Shizuru noticed this; she immediately punched Kuwabara out of Crystal room. **_"I don't know why did you save her? But you can't ever hide from her, forever…" _**Kurama looked at the window and sighed.

While at the Makai Mukuro's base, Hiei was sitting at the windowsill staring into space. He was thinking about why did he save that stupid human being? **_"Damn it, why does that onna keep coming from my mind!?"_** He thought frustrated; when he noticed someone opening the door, he immediately dismissed this entire topic and sat up firmly. "What are you doing there? Back so soon baby." Mukuro asked him as she approached him. "None of your concern." Hiei reply nonchalantly while staring at the sky. "You know, I'm getting jealous because you are always looking at the sky." Hiei just smiled at her statement and looked at her. "I rather look at the sky rather seeing your stupid face." Hiei sarcastically drawled to her making her giggled a little bit. "You're just the same." Mukuro touched his making him blushed. "You know that I like you…" She leaned closer to him when their lips gonna met for centimeters…

"**_Hiei kun…"_**

His mind suddenly remembered Crystal; how he kissed her just to save her from the darkness. He put his hands into her shoulder signaling her to stop. Mukuro looked slightly hurt but she just let it be. **_"Someday he will fall for me."_** Mukuro kissed his cheeks then went outside his room. Hiei just stared at her then stood up and went outside as well to train. Training that is, but the truth he wants to go back to the Ningenkai just to see her again. **_"Why did I stop her…?" _**Hiei looked at the sky then he slightly touched his lips. **_"Crystal…"_**

It was night already at the Ningenkai, while at Crystal's home, everyone was celebrating her recovery. They were at the dining room eating and drinking together. "I'm so happy!!!" Kuwabara sang happily while tossing a beer high up in the air with Yuseke. While Keiko and Crystal are chatting about that kiss Kuwabara gave. Kurama, who was silent, narrowed his eyes. He felt someone was watching at the two girls. So he excused himself for awhile and left making Crystal frowned slightly. "I will be back, I promise." He promised to her making her blushed.

When he was at the door, someone appeared at his side and touched his shoulder making him freaked out a little. "Hiei…" Kurama released a sighed of relief. "I've been searching for you, what are you doing in this house anyway?" Hiei asked nonchalantly. "Oh, didn't you know Crystal awake this morning." Kurama happily announced to him. "Hn, like I care…" Hiei shrugged putting his hands into his pocket. "Like I care, you're the one who kissed her right!" Because of what he said, Hiei suddenly put his hand into his mouth. "Shh! Shut up, how did you know?" Hiei asked him curiously. "I know a lot about you, Hiei. When you will tell her that you're the one who saved her?" Kurama asked him seriously. "Not ever." He looked at the sky then to him. "I will not tell her and besides Kuwabara told her that he's the one who saved her so leave it be." Hiei was about to walk away when Kurama suddenly pulled him inside the house.

Shockingly, everyone stopped and looked at Hiei even Kuwabara, who was eating spaghetti, spitted all of his spaghetti in the floor. Crystal just looked at him and giggled at him. When Kuwabara noticed that she is looking at Hiei; he lunged at Hiei but failed he end up crashed into the wall. "Stupid." Hiei sat in the couch with Kurama. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce him to you!" Yuseke interjected happily and grabbed Crystal's hand as they approached him. Hiei looked at Crystal then at Yuseke, he growled. "Hi." Crystal greeted him making him looked at her and slightly blushed. "My name is Crystal and you are?" She reached a hand for him to hold; at first he just looked at it when he noticed that Kurama is giving him a stared he doesn't want; he slowly grabbed her hand. "Hiei…" When his hand grabbed hers it felt an electricity spark, he looked into her pink eyes then at the floor. "I like your name." Crystal smiled at him making him blushed even more. When Kuwabara heard what she said; his veins all popped out and lunged at Hiei again. "What Idiot?" Hiei asked him sarcastically. Kurama and Yuseke just laughed them while at the dining table. Crystal held her two hands to her chest. **_"Behind those crimson eyes, I can feel that I've met him somewhere…"_**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for those who read & review this story.**

**I appreciated it so much.**

**Is this story suck?**

**R&R**


	3. Pity for You

**It Started With a Kiss**

I'm so jealous, all of my friends were in laguna having a vacation and the worst part is they have a prom! Man, I'm so jealous… But I hope they are alright there!:3

Italics words are thoughts.

Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter Three: Pity for You**

"**_Behind those crimson eyes of his, I felt that I'd met him somewhere before…" _**Crystal thought while putting her hands to her chest while watching him. She can't just place it where she met him; she was so sure that guy had something to do to her so that's why she's here happily alive.

"Crystal…"

She snapped out from her thoughts and turned to see Keiko smilling at her. "I can't believe Hiei was here, I bet that Kurama boy dragged him inside this house." Realizing what she said; she immediately put her hands into her mouth. "Kurama boy, who is he?" Crystal asked her curiously.

"**_Oh shit, she doesn't know about these things!"_** She mentally slapped herself because of her stupidness.

"Nothing." She lied while putting her hands into her shoulder. Crystal just stared at her weirdly then sipped her coke while looking at Hiei and Kuwabara how they squabbled. "Why is Kuwabara so mean to him?" Crystal asked Keiko while sipping her coke. "They are always like that, don't worry." She smiled at her. Crystal immediately glanced at Hiei when she felt that his eyes were watching her seriously. Hiei widen his eyes as he seen her staring back at her. Her eyes were filling of love at same time longing for someone.

"_**Is she longing for me…?"**_

Hiei shook that thought and immediately broke the eye contact first, Kurama noticed this while reading his novel, giggled a little bit. He knew that Hiei was starting to fall for her even though he denies it most of the time. Crystal looked surprised as she saw he was blushing.

"_**He was blushing for me?"**_

Crystal smiled a little bit when that thought passed her; he was so cute when he blushed. She tugged Keiko's dress and excused herself because she forgot to buy some of her mother's things. As she ran off outside the house, Kuwabara, who was drunk, immediately fainted before he stood up. "Hn, baka." Hiei stated nonchalantly while sipping his drink. "I think we should go home now, Yuseke." Keiko tugged his arm. "Ok." Yuseke smiled sheepishly and waved at them. "Hn, It's looks like I can go back to Makai now, baka kitsune." He stood up while putting on his black cloak. "Ok, ok. I will just wait here to wait for Crystal while I'm guarding this idiot." Kurama agreed smilling at him. Then as he saw he closed the door, he walked towards the window and looked at the stars.

"_**Go back to Makai or go to your precious jewelry stone…"**_

While at the park, Crystal was dancing her way into the woods. She was so happy because she is still living and breathing thanks to Kuwabara. **_"I such an idiot, I forgot there were no store opens in this late of midnight…"_** Crystal thought while humming happily. She twirled, dancing with the falling sakura leaves and even looking at the sky. She didn't know that there was someone following her. He hid himself behind those trees secretly watching her from afar. For the first time in his life, he truly smiled for this girl watching her dancing and twirling; he just can't help himself to smile. As he saw her loosed her balance and fell to the ground, he giggled a little while leaning on the tree.

"_**Such a childish girl…"**_

Crystal pouted while touching her back; she winced and then lay on the ground looking at the sky happily. **_"I hope Kuwabara is ok?" _**Crystal smiled as she imagined how Kuwabara kissed her just to rescue her from her coma. When Hiei read her mind, he leaned his back on the tree and sighed sadly. He doesn't know why he was feeling this way; he just only helped her by **pity not love**. Right, he decided as he looked at her; he just pitied her in the first place so she can live a happily life with Kuwabara and the woman that he loved is Mukuro not some pathetic human being. As he was gonna go back to Makai, he heard something a light snore. He glanced back at the young girl, who was sleeping peacefully; he frowned then jumped down from the tree and walked towards her quietly.

"_**Hn, you're such an idiot."**_

As he looked at her, his eyes were neither emotionless nor cold anymore but looking at her softly at the same time full of emotions. He smiled a little bit then carried her bridal style. He heard her mumbling Kuwabara's name making him scowled and looked at the sky pouting. As he was near on her house, he jumped up the tree and entered inside her window towards her room. As he gonna lay her down on the bed, he felt her arms in his neck pulling him also down in her bed. He blushed furiously and was gonna break the contact when her lips suddenly traveled to his. Hiei's mind blackened out as he saw her she was kissing him; he wants to stop it but this feeling that cruising through his body and his heart. He can't stop it; he kissed her passionately. When Mukuro suddenly entered his mind, he stopped and looked at her seriously.

"**_I can't do this, Mukuro loves me because of her I'm saved." _**He touched her cheeks then looked at the moon. He can't believe what he did; He just only said a while ago that he **should love** Mukuro because of her he felt loved for the first time and now he was kissing a girl in the bed. He glanced back at her softly.

"**_Sorry Crystal, I don't love you. I was just only pitied with you that's all." _**Then he left her. He didn't realize that when he left her suddenly a tear crossed down her lovely cheeks.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thank you so much who read this story, I appreciated it.:3**

**Oh, thank you for those who review me.:3**

**Sorrow Priestess, I'm gonna get you someday!:3**

**R&R**


	4. Second Thought

**It Started With a Kiss**

I'm so sorry for the late update because my stupid computer went berserk again. Argh, I hate this computer it always gone berserk just like Sorrow Priestess! Hah! Be mad my best friend, I'm gonna get you someday, you jerk! Don't you know, your stupid damn punched hurt like hell!?

Italics words are thoughts.

Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter Four: Second Thoughts**

Darkness blanketed the area as Hiei made his way through Mukuro's castle. Even if Mukuro didn't order him to come back; he came back just for her. No, not for her, he was starting to have second thoughts. The only reason why he went back to Makai just to forget her not loving her. He failed to see what the true reason he held from his heart because of some stupid debt that he owed to Mukuro. As the saying goes"You can control your mind but you cannot control your heart." You cannot force your heart to love someone just because she rescued you from your past. That's idiocy! Hiei growled frustrated, he wanted to stop his mind from thinking this issue about love. He just wanted to go back just to love Mukuro not thinking what love all about is. He stopped when he felt something pain in his heart.

"_**Crystal…"**_

He looked at the sky then at his hirouseki. **_"Onna, I wonder what's the matter with her?" _**He was gonna open his jagan eye when a familiar voice from the woods called his name. He knew who it was; he immediately pushed back all his thoughts about Crystal at the back from his mind. "What are you doing here, Hiei?" Mukuro looked at the sky, which was illuminated by the pale moon's hazy glow and the twinkling of the stars then right back at him with a smiled. "Strolling, isn't that obvious?" He said with a mocking tone making Mukuro giggled as she approached him. "What are doing here anyway, you're the type of women who doesn't go out easily." Hiei asked while he was looking at moon. She held his hands then smiled at him. "My instinct told me that you're here alone so I came here just to be with you." Hiei felt her arms snaking around his waist pulling him closer to her. Hiei tensed at first but relaxed. "I love you, Mukuro." Mukuro's eye which was not covered by veil widened. She can't believe that he immediately confessed his love for her. She thought that he would take 3 or not ever years will realize that he truly loved her. "What?" She really heard what Hiei mentioned to her but she just wanted him to repeat it. "I love you." Mukuro immediately tilted his chin up and kissed him so passionately. As Mukuro's tongue licked his bottom lip for entrance, Hiei's action were somehow weird it seems that he was forcing himself just to kiss her. Is just because the one he really likes to kiss is her?

**(While at the human world…)**

Kurama was lying on his bed; he sensed that Crystal was in her room now sleeping soundly; he already knew who the guy who brought her into her room. **_"That Kuwabara, this is his own fault so that's why I have to sleep in her house." _**He sighed then turned on his back. **_"I hope Hiei will not do something wrong for him to regret it someday." _**He slowly closed his eyes then fell into deep sleep.

While at Crystal's room, it was dark and cold it seems that she's in the forest. Crystal strolled around the deep forest when she heard someone moaning inside the forest. She wants to follow it but her heart told her if she do it; she will regret it. But she didn't mind it, she follow the girl's sound and when she came across it. Her eyes widen at surprised seeing her beloved prince charming in the shadow kissing another girl. She felt her heart shattered into tiny pieces. She ran as fast as she can when a tall orange haired girl blocked her way and gripped her wrist so tightly. Crystal was so afraid of her; she wants to shout but her voice left her, leaving her defenseless towards her.

"He's mine only, got that little missy." She stated to her seriously then smirked at her and pushed her off to the ground. Crystal felt her tears streaming down her face and immediately turned her hand into fist because of so much anger she felt inside her heart. She jolted awake immediately, she was sweating and her breathing was shallow and quick. "Gosh, I had a bad dream…" She putted a hand into her forehead and sat up. "Kuwabara, I hope you wouldn't betray me." She looked at the window then hugged her pillow firmly. Little did she know that the man of his dream wasn't Kuwabara it was Hiei and the girl who gripped her firmly was Mukuro. But somewhere deep inside her heart unconsciously she already known who was the person she truly loved and saved her. It was him.

"Hiei…" Crystal muttered out of nowhere. She was so curious why she mentioned his name although she doesn't know him nor be with. She felt her heart cringed when she was thinking of him. **_"I hope he is alright."_**

**(While at the Makai…)**

Hiei was in Mukuro's arms when suddenly he sneezed a little. "Are you cold, my baby demon?" Mukuro putted a hand in his cheeks. "No, stop calling me a baby demon." He frowned then looked at the sky. "Okay." She just kissed his cheeks then she went back first into her castle. Hiei followed behind but he stopped for a moment and looked at the moon.

"**_Onna…"_**

He looked at his hirouseki.

"_**I hope she's alright."**_

Then he left while the hirouseki in his neck was floating with the wind.

"_**I will come back just to watch over you, I'm sure Kuwabara will get nuts if something happen to you because of his stupidity."** _

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed me. (Gives each one of you a cookie.)**

**Sorry for the late update, my computer went berserk again.**

**Like it or dislike it?**

**R&R**


End file.
